


I have a high school crush

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Malia Tate is not Peter Hale's Daughter, Single Parent Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: How to tell your ten year old daughter that you're dating her teacher.





	

Derek Hale was that one dad that every mom at school had a crush on, they always tried to flirt with him, even the married ones.  
Derek didn't really cared for that, he had eyes for only one person, a.k.a his daughter's teacher, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles and Derek were dating for almost a year, and Derek decided to hide that fact from Malia because how are you suppose to tell your ten year old daughter that you're dating her teacher.

"OK, sweetie, be nice, Don't hit anyone today"

"It wasn't my fault!" Malia said,

"I know sweetie" Derek laughed and kissed her forehead,

"Kids!" Derek heard Stiles yell "it's time to sit down!"

Derek got up, "Bye baby"

"Bye babe!" Stiles said,

Derek stopped at his trucks and looked at Stiles,

"Stiles?"

"Oh, oh my god." Stiles turned pale "you meant Malia. Oh my god."

"Dad?" Malia asked,

"Malia, sweetheart, can you sit down while your daddy and I talk?"

"Are you dating my dad?" Malia Asked,

"Malia Elizabeth Hale!"

"" I...yeah, I am dating your dad." Stiles smiled,

"Ok" the little girl seemed satisfied with the answer and sat down at her place.

"So ..." Derek said "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I-I need to teach"

"Yeah, of curse, bye." Derek left the class, he was shocked, but happy.


End file.
